


Aftermath of Revenge

by Spotted_Newt



Series: Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge, some description of blood & injury, unfinished drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_Newt/pseuds/Spotted_Newt
Summary: In which Obi-Wan and Ventress escape Maul and Savage, Obi-Wan promptly passes out from his injuries, and Ventress is out of her depth.I recently watched s4:e22 again, and there is no way Obi-Wan made it through that episode without a hec ton of injuries. Takes place immediately following where the episode ends.
Series: Unfinished Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Aftermath of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many unfinished drabbles/oneshots/stories I have lying around. It's been sitting in my wip folder since October, and I figured I might as well let you all enjoy it! And who knows, maybe I'll find the inspiration to finish it. :)

“That was close,” Ventress hissed. She watched the rest of the ship fade away into the distance of space, the night brothers barred from following the escaping cockpit.

A soft thud was the only response she received.

Ventress turned, a sarcastic quip on her lips about the famous Negotiator being tongue-tied. The words died where they were the second her eyes landed on Kenobi, slumped over and half-fallen from the pilot’s chair.

Three long strides carried her to his side. “Come now, this is no time for nap.” She pushed him upright, back into the chair, and his head lolled to the side. “Kenobi.” She shook him, even slapped his cheek like she had to rouse him the first time. “Kenobi, wake up, you pathetic Jedi.”

No response.

Ventress scowled. She hoisted the man out of the chair and laid him flat on the ground with a gentleness she would adamantly deny should he wake and notice. But he didn’t wake, and considering the number of bruises marring his face alone (who knew how many more were hidden under those prude Jedi robes), she was starting to grow mildly concerned. Which was another thing she would later deny.

The witch pressed her fingers to Kenobi’s neck and found a weak pulse. It was there, but the Force shuddered around the Jedi, like a candle struggling in a breeze.

“Obi-Wan, I’m disappointed. You’re not gonna let a lowly Nightbrother get the best of you, are you?”

Nothing.

Ventress’ lips thinned. She wasn’t a healer. Really, she shouldn’t be trying to heal him at all, considering they were enemies. But she had admittedly grown fond of their rivalry, and if Kenobi was going to die it was going to be by _her_ hand, in a glorious battle, not due to internal injuries caused by a pair of animals battering him around. That was not nearly a dramatic enough death for someone as theatrical as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She tapped a finger on her knee, considering what to do, and then reached forward and began untucking the many ridiculous layers of fabric the Jedi wore. Who needed three layers of belts, some strips over the shoulders, and three layers of tunics? What was the point? It couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

Perhaps the point was to conceal injuries, because while the outer layers were only scuffed up, the innermost tunic gave her pause. Large maroon spots bloomed across thefabric, slowly growing as she stared. She took only a second to notice this before she untied and flung open the last layer of clothing, starting to dread what she was going to find.

Ventress sucked in a breath and let out a string of swears in every language she knew.

It was bad. There was not an inch of his skin that wasn’t black, blue, or red. Blood pooled both under the skin and on top of it, leaking from wounds shaped like the claws of Maul’s mechanical feet and the corners of shipping crates. His chest was swelling like a balloon, and Ventress had no doubt that there were several broken ribs under there. It was a miracle one hadn’t punctured his lungs. As it was, she spied a shard of white, the jagged edge of bone poking through skin.

“You’ve really done it this time,” she muttered. She wasn’t sure if she was talking to herself or to Obi-Wan, but it didn’t really matter.

His back couldn’t be much better. She didn’t dare flip him over to find out, but Maul had kicked him off a platform with a claw to his spine and then he had landed sprawled on his back, so she imagined he had, at the very least, fractured a few vertebrae. It was a wonder he hadn’t broken his back completely.

To sum up, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a mess.


End file.
